Playground Kidnapping (summary change)
by greeneyedsmirker
Summary: Cammie Morgan can speak four languages, kill a man with a chopstick, and was doing 8th grade algebra at age 7. She thought she could do anything. She did not know that her parents were spies. But that's before a certain green eyed assassin showed up and turned her life upside down. Did I mention that he was 8? Their mission..escape the Circle. Run.Hide and most importantly, Survive
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! This is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it! It will probably end up having about 7k words so be ready to read! I'm now going to spare you from my rambling ;)**

** ~°Bella°~**

**CAMMIE's POV: age 7**

"Higher, Daddy, higher!", I screamed gleefully! My dad pushed the swing I was sitting in so I could fly! My mom and dad( Rachel and Mathew Morgan) get to fly all the time. They have a job that is very important and it takes them all around the world. Sometimes my mom leaves for work and sometimes my dad leaves for work, but they don't ever both go because then no one would be with me! My best friend, Bex, told me that I am lucky that both my mom and dad don't leave for work at the same time because sometimes her parents do and she has to stay with a boring old nannie called Proffesor Buckingham. Today my dad took me to the park because my mom left for Budapest yesterday and I was getting very bored. I told him that I was too old for the playground but I secretly wanted to go anyway so I gave up after 5mins of arguing.I was then jerked out of my thoughts when I heard...the Ice-Cream truck!

"Oooh! The icecream truck! Come on daddy, we have to get to it! Hurry!", I said excitedly to my dad. He rubbed his finger on his chin as if to think about it and said,

"Okay Camster. I'll go get you an ice cream. You stay put alright?"

"K, daddy"

"Remember your moves that your mom taught you-"

"I know daddy, you told me about a billion times", I said, rolling my eyes. My parents always told me that I was special-not in a very good way- and that there were bad people in the world that want me and would do anything to get to me...even kill my parents. That is why I have a very exceptional education. Everyday a private tutor comes to my house to teach me. So far I can name every city and state in America and have mastered 6 different languages. That is also why my mom makes me take protection and enforcement classes. Next week we are going to learn how to kill a man with a chopstick and a kleenex."Now hurry! You're gonna be late for the ice cream truck!"

Then my dad raced to catch up to the ice cream truck. After a while he started looking confused now and asking the ice cream man something. Oh no! He's gonna get the wrong flavor! I hopped off the swing and started running towards him when ,suddenly , a boy, about 8, ran into me and I flipped right over him and into a bush and whacked my head on the ground. Hard. And it hurt. A lot. I curled up into a ball and tried not to scream. I felt myself being lifted up gently by strong arms and then being placed on soft leaves. That meant I was on the out skirts of the woods surrounding part of the playground. I clutched my head till I stopped seeing shooting stars and whimpered a little. I peeked through my fingers and saw the boy I crashed into. He had messy brown hair and emerald green eyes. He was crouched over me, his eyes clouded with worry. He perked up a little when he saw me open my eyes.

"Are you ok?", he said anxiously.

" It hurts a bit,"I said trying to hide my wince," but I'll be OK-um do you have an ice pack?"

"Yeah sure", he said, and pulled out of his pocket a small square shaped...thing.

"That's an icepack?", I said, doubting it.

"Yup",he said, popping the 'P'. Then his pupils dialated. I scrambled to get up but my head started pounding really hard so I sunk back down into the leaves. I tried to scream but he just covered my mouth and drew out a gun.

"If you make one noise, I'll shoot". I shrunk back from his grip and my eyes filled with tears. When he saw my tears his emotionless gaze faltered. He then slapped the "ice pack"**(Napotine patch)** on my forehead and whispered 'sorry' in my ear. The last thing I thought of before drifting off to sleep was

_'Mom will kill __dad__ when she finds out that I got kiddnapped'_

**Hi again! I really hoped you liked this chapter! I will be updating daily and sometimes hourly, so , don't worry! I won't make you wait too long! Review please, but please no flames! **

** Love, ~°Bella°~**


	2. Chapter 2

_ Ugh _I thought _ Where am I! _My head was pounding and my wrists and ankles killed. I opened my eyes only to close them again because there was a bright light shining in my eyes. The sudden light shocked me into reality and I remembered getting kidnapped by a boy one year older than me. An assasin. I opened my eyes, slowley getting used to the light, to find myself strapped onto a hard metal chair by my wrists and ankles by hard thick rope. I looked around and saw that I was in an interogation room. There were deep red stains every where. At first I thought that someone had tried and failed at graffiti, but then I saw that it was blood.

"Well well well, sleeping beauty is finally awake!", cackled a disturbing voice coming from behind me. The chair was bolted to the floor so I couldn't turn around, but I didn't need to. She soon walked to the front of me and shot me a crooked grin. I quickly memorized her features. She had long red hair , an anguler face that was actually beautifull in a very twisted way and... her eyes. None of their other features were the same, but, their eyes were the same. Those cunning, beautiful, emerald eyes."Hello, my name is Cathrine".

"He's your son.",I said , matter of factly. I showed no emotion.

"Oh who? My little Zachy? I'm flattered that you could see the resemblance dearie" I spat at the ground at that.

"What do you want from me", I screamed. In a flash her expression changed from teasing to menacing. She was by my side fingering a dagger, obviously ready to rake it across my face if I didn't listen to her.

"Who is on the list Cammie, I know you know." I looked up at her, startled.

"What list?"

"Argh", she cried in frustration, while digging the dagger into my thigh. I swallowed down a shriek and put on a straight face. My dad said that the number one rule in interrigation is not to show pain. Once they see that they are hurting you they will make you weaker and weaker till you snap. So, I just zoned out. She would ask me some questions, I would either not speak or taunt her in some way. Then she would cut me or kick me or slap me. This went on for days and days. They barely gave me any food or water. Then one day, about three months after my capture, something attention worthy happened.

It began like any normal day. Cathrine asked me a question, then she beat me up. By the time it was over I assesed the damage it the metal chair accross from me and saw that I had a black eye, dislocated shoulder,cut lip, sprained wrist, a broken shin, a deep gash in my thigh and cuts and bruises all over my body. In short, I looked horrible. "Cammie,"she said angrily," Its been three months and you still haven't told me what is on the list. I'm hoping that you will agree after I call my helper to help me. Zach! Get in here. Now!"

And then Zach walked into the room.

Holding a gun.

Which was pointed at... me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! I hope you like this chapter!**

** ~°Bella°~ **

**cammie age 7**

And then he pulled the trigger and shot me in the leg.

"Zach", I cried out, my voice full of mixed emotions. At that moment I abandoned all protocal. I vented out all of the anger and frustration I had towards the boy I had in front of me and screamed as loud as I could and started sobbing. Yeah. You're probably wondering why I, a trained interogatee, cracked. Showed emotion. Even though I am the girl with the father who told her specificaly not to show emotion while being interogated. Even though, I had only known the boy in front of me for 5 minutes before he knocked me out and carted me over to his evil mothers lair. And I hated him for it. But the reason I cried and screamed was because I knew that somewhere behind those terrible walls he built up, there was a nice guy inside. I saw the way that he winced when he saw me in so much pain and remembered when he was sorry to take me to Cathrine. I somehow knew that if I tried hard enough, he would break. I knew that he cared about me. Even though we had only talked for 5 minutes, I could tell that, for some unknown reason, he felt protective towards me. And I could definitly use that to my advantage.

"Why hello Zachy", cooed Cathrine." How nice of you to goin us. I was just telling Cammie about you. Oh but you have met haven't you. Well have fun. I just need to pivck up my new toy from the mailroom. I'll be right back!" Cathrine walked right out the door and left me with an eight year old assassin. As soon as she was gone, Zach ran towards me at full speed.

"I'm so so sorry! I had to do that so she wouldn't suspect anything. I'm so sorry," he said, tears streaming down his face. He brought out a first aid kit from his coat pocket- did I mention that it is november?- and brought out tweezers, rubbing alchohol, gauze to stop the bleeding and bandaids. Then he got to work, fixing my wounds.

"Why are you helping me?", I asked, curious as to why the kid who just shot me in the leg was pulling the bullet out of my leg. He looked up at me and gave me a small smile.

" Joe is helping me leave the Circle of Cavan,and the first step to prove that I really want to leave them is to rescue you. When I heard that my mom was going to kidnap a girl one year younger than me, I knew I would have to make sure you survive.", as my mind swirled with questions, I asked the one that was most important at this point.

"How are we getting out of here?"

"Being the son of the leader of the most terrible terrorist organization in the world has it's perks."

"Oh."…

By the time he had finished dressing my wounds he said that we had about ten minutes till his mom came back.

"Okay, um, not to sound ungrateful or anything, but, I don't see how we are going to get out of here. They probably have top of the line-", I was cut off by Zach who said,

"I'm the son of their boss. They'll listen to me if they know what's good for them", he said, cocking a gun." And if they don't, they're already 6 feet under."I cringed at the thought that he had probably used that gun on so many other people.

"But how can I trust you?", I asked suddenly. He looked amused.

"What could possibly be worse than spending the rest of your life being starved and tortured by my mother."

"Touche"

**Sorry if this chapter was too short! Please tell me if you have any ideas as to what should happen next. Thanks. I also want to give a shoutout to summertime15 and sjmango for giving me advice that helped me to suceed in my writing career and making me laugh even when the great troubles of life are brought upon me.(Okay... that might be a tad bit dramatic, but I'm feeling generous today...)**

** P.S Please review. It makes my day!**

**~°Bella°~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/: Hello everyone! I feel horrible that I didn't update for so long but I can explain! I lost my nook which is what I use to go on fanfiction and that is also where I write my books so, I couldn't update fanfiction (Luckily I found it now obviously). I don't blame you for hating on me, I'm just horrible for keeping you waiting. Now... without further adeu... I give you... chapter 4 of playground kidnapping!**

Zach pulled a small knife out of his pocket and raised it at me.

"Zach, no!", I screamed. He just laughed. Then he started cutting the ropes that bound me to the chair. I glared at him. "Don't scare me like that!"

"You have trust issues",he said, smirking.

"Well I don't think you would fail to doubt the person that shot you in the leg!", I snapped. He looked hurt and I was about to say that I was sorry but he cut me off.

"You know, if we're going to do this together, you have to trust me Cammie. Do you trust me?", he asked seriously. I pondered that for a moment.

"Yes, I do."

"Good. Let's get out of here",he said. He picked up the gun he used to shoot me in the leg ( I still hadn't completely forgiven him but I decided to save that worry for a later time) and shoved it in his pocket along with the knife. I tried to get up out of the chair that I had sat in for so long (Cathrine only let me up to go to the shower and bathroom) but, since my legs were so weak I fell to the floor and cried out in pain. He swooped down and picked me up by the waist like I weighed nothing- which I assure you is not true- and propped my arm over his shoulder so I could walk...well...limp alongside him and he could supportme to help me stand. While we hobbled over to the door, I couldn't help but wonder what a gaurd would do if-

"Stop right there!", a voice demanded from behind us. We had already made it to the end of the hallway I wasn't sure about where we were going, but Zach had told me just to follow him. Zach was still holding me up so we awkwardly turned around to see a big burly guard walking towards us carefully with his gun drawn and a confused look on his face.

"Zach? Is that you? What are you doing?", said the gaurd. When he saw me, he shared a knowing look with Zach.

"Stall, will ya'", Zach asked. The guard winked at us.

"Aye, Aye, capitan", and with that the guard gave us a two fingered salute and turned back down the hallway. Once we were farther away, I asked Zach what had happened.

"Charlie's with us" was all he had to offer. We soon reached the end of the hallway and turned into a room I'd never seen before. (Not that Id seen many of the rooms in the first place.) There was a small kid sized vent in a corner, next to it, a waiting backpack, probably stocked with supplies for a quick getaway. I shoved Zach towards the vent and slowly slid down the wall I had been leaning on.

He hurried over to the vent and pryed it open with his pocket knife. "Okay... we have to get through the air vent, down the dumbwaiter and out of the secret passage way so that gives us-"

" Two minutes to find a vehicle and make our quick getaway", I supplied. Zach nodded in approval, and soon, we were off!

**AN/: Hi again! Sorry for the short chapter but I was pretty busy this week... please review if you liked or disliked. critisism is welcome! **

** ~°Bella°~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone! A new update is coming your way in-**

** 3**

** 2**

** 1... GO!**

**(Disclaimer: *insert cheesy but funny disclaimer here* I don't own the gallagher girls series. Do you?)**

As I pulled myself along the cold, metal vent, I had to stop every few minutes, panting and trying not to cry. Yeah your probably wondering why a girl like me who is trained for pain and torture is almost brought to tears by crawling through a vent**(A/N: Just a reminder, Cammie doesn't know that her parents are spies or that she is training to be a spy. She thinks that her parents just work for the government and that is why she is so much better at things than other kids her age.)**. Well, you try crawling through a tiny dark tube, when your wounds from 3 months of _torture_ are still healing and you just got shot in the leg by the boy who kiddnapped you and the afore-mentioned boy is now helping you to escape the lair of an evil terrorist organization which just so happens to be ruled by his evil, terrorist mother. Talk about a mouthful.

Zach was crawling in front of me, and was going much too fast for my liking. I was going to tell him to slow down, but then he stopped and opened up a grate and fell right through. I gasped and clambered not so stealthily over to the hole in the vent and saw that the opening led to a medium sized dumb waiter. Big enough for two kids. Oh joy.

The drop through the hole, to the dumbwaiter was only about 6 ft (from there it might have been a 40 ft drop down the shaft) but, like I said, my injuries were getting the best of me and I could feel some of the well placed bandages slipping from sweat and blood. Zach was standing below me opening his arms.

"C'mon Cam, jump! I'll catch you", he said, assuring me. I gazed down at him, unsure. Then I fell through the shaft and into his arms. He smirked. And started to let us down shaft by pushing a pedal with his foot. And he held me the whole while. About halfway through I said,

" Ummm. Are you gonna let me down yet", I inquired, blushing bright tomato red.

"You can't stand by your self, let alone walk!", he said, chuckled. I glared at him, hoping that I was burning up that egotistical brain of his.

"I can too!", I cried indignantly.

"Right.", he said with a raised eyebrow. I glared at him some more till he set me down. As soon as I hit the ground, unbearable pain shot up my legs. I bit my tounge to keep from screaming and my vision blurred with tears. Zach swept me off my feet and muttered,"Told you so". The initial shock of everything had worn off and now, all I felt was pain. By the time we were out of the dumbwaiter, my vision was red and my head was pounding. Now and then, Zach would look down at me with worry as he ran through secret passage ways. Suddenly a bright light was shown in my eyes, it cleared up my vision and I saw that I was laying across the backseat of a van with two people above me. A boy and a man. The boy was Zach and the man was...

"Uncle Joe?"

**A/N: Hi again! Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to leave it at a cliffy! Please review! I want to hear about the Good(e), the bad, and the ugly...Also, notifying me about any grammar mistakes I made would be nice too...Thanks a bunch!**

**P.S. Shoutout to Kelsey for the lovely review :) I almost cried reading it! It means so much to me!(Also, just so you know, since they are so young, Its not gonna be too 'fluffy' or anything unless I decide to continue the story for when they grow up, cause, honestly? I feel a bit grossed out when I read about _kids _dating . It might just be me, but I think its gross. Just saying ;) )**

** Love,**

** ~°Bella°~**

_Your fellow Gallagher girl _


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello munchkins! How are you doing? Well, I hope you are satisfied with todays new update :) I worked really hard on this so, even though its not my best work, please, give it a go! Also, I'm not trying to push you to review, but there have been around 600 views on this story and there are only 11 reviews! Please review because honestly, if I feel like people don't like this story, Id rather finish sooner if people don't like it so please tell me if you actually want me to continue this story for a longer period of time... Thanks! **

**PS. I'm very sorry that I took so long to update but I wasn't exactly... allowed to use fanfiction ;) I'll try to convince my parents to let me update sooner, but for now, there will probably be a new update every week! Also, this chapter is sort of a filler, but I had to add it in, otherwise, the story won't flow well. Thanks again!**

**~°Bella°~**

_Recap:_

_ Suddenly a bright light was shown in my eyes, it cleared up my vision and I saw that I was laying across the backseat of a van with two people above me. A boy and a man. The boy was Zach and the man was..._

_ "Uncle Joe?"_

Chapter 6

Cammie POV

"Uncle Joe, is that really you?", I asked, suspiciously. Now, you are probably wondering why, how, when , where, who and what is happening. You are probably really confused. Well, guess what. So was I. "You know what, never mind. I need explainations though. Now." I looked at the boys sternly. After a minute or two, my uncle took a deep breath and began to explain.

"Well, I'll begin from the beggining. Cammie, I know this might be a little hard for you to understand, but, Cammie...your parents are spies for the CIA. So am I. Your parents trained you to become one too. They believe that you will become a top CIA agent when the time comes. That is why you are not going to a regular school, are tutored and take self defense class. You are supposed to go to the Gallagher academy when you start 7th grade becausec even though people think that it is just a school for rich, bored heiresses, it is really a school for girl-spys in training.

Also, because of who your father is and what he knows, a certain group of people wants to capture you and will kill anyone in their way to do so. The reason of this is because they think he told you or showed you about something/something that they could use for power and money, or to wreak havoc over the world. We are honestly not sure what their motives are or what they want from you.

This group is called 'The Circle of Cavan', first founded by the freinds and followers of Ioseph Cavan. was the first person to atempt to assasinate Abraham Lincoln. He was stopped, however, by none other than Gillian Gallagher, the founder of the Gallagher academy. Cavan's friends then formed, the Circle of Cavan, that was first made to get back at the Gallagher decendants, but some got side tracked because of greed. The leader of the Circle, at this point is Cathrine Goode, Zach's mother.", Uncle Joe finished. Zach visibly stiffened when he heard his mothers name.

"Ok then", I said,sitting up, too tierd because of todays events to really process what my uncle had said."I'm kinda tired, can we talk in the morning? Then you can tell me what we are doing?!"

Joe smiled and said," Okay Camster. You both are sleeping in the back of this van.", I must have looked confused because Zach smirked and pressed a few buttons that I hadn't noticed to open up the way back of the van. The panel that I had thought was the back of the van slid up like a garage door to reveal a bunk bed on the right side and a communication center on the left. Any other spare wall was filled with high tech ...JAMES BOND much! I stared wide eyed at the walls filled with spy equipment. Zach and Joe chuckled- what is it with boys and chuckling anyway!- at my reaction as I limped into the room and towards the lower part of the bed. The one with the pink sheets, pink pillow, and pink pajamas. I spun around and glared at them both.

"Really! Pink! It just had to be pink, right!", I growled." You know that I hate pink, Joe. Why do you do this to me!" He just walked over to me picked up the pajamas and brought me to the bathroom they had in a corner. He winced a little when he saw my wounds, but being the seasoned operative he was, he just said,

"Put these on in there and I will attend to your wounds. Then you can go to bed and we can discuss more in the morning.", Joe said. I did as I was told, then sat in my bed as Joe cleaned my wounds. Zach hung upside down from the side of the bunk bed (he got the top bunk), watching me scream in pain, with a smirk on his face. I sat up, ready to give him a reason- or reasons- to scream along with me (we didnt learn the Bazinsky method in P&E for nothing, you know) but slammed back on to bed as a fiery pain shot up through my leg that Uncle Joe rubbed alchohol on. I stared up at the bottom of the top bunk, burning holes into it. Well, not litterally, but.. you know...

"OK", said Uncle Joe."We've got a long day tommorow. I want you both ready and well rested for it."

"K Uncle Joe", I said, the same time as Zach replied,

"I'll try Joe" My uncle gave us a stern look and walked to the front of the car and shut the panel that opened up to the back of the van. Leaving me and Zach alone in the back. By now I was laying in my bed and, to the best of my knowledge, so was he. Well obviously, my knowledge was inacurate, because, next thing I knew, Zach was hanging off the bed again, staring at me. After an eight minute long staring contest, I began to feel uncomfortable so I turned in my bed and looked at the wall.

"Night Gallagher girl", Zach whispered

"Gallagher girl? What's that?", I asked quizically

"Well, when you turn 12 you'll go to the gallagher academy, which is a school for girl spys in training... and you're a girl... so, Gallagher girl." I could litterally hear the smirk in his voice.

"Where will you go to school then." He hesitated a moment, before saying,

"Blackthorne Institute"

"Oh"

"Night Gallagher girl"

"Don't let the bed bugs bite Blackthorne boy"

**A/N: There you go! This chapter wasn't very exiting, but trust me, there will be much more exitement coming up soon!Also, Abused, by embyr7, is one of the best stories ever, you guys should try it out... :)**

**PS. I think I'm going to start doing review "answer-backs" by next chapter so if anything gets confusing, just comment/review and I'll answer your question!**

**Love,**

**~°Bella°~**

_Your fellow Gallagher Girl_


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE READ**

**A/N: Hi all! I hope that this update was quick enough for ya! I tried to make this chapter a bit more exiting. Also, I'm not trying to be ungrateful, but I got two reviews for the last chapter. Two. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm happy that I got two reviews. I'm not writing this for reviews anyway. (The reason that Im kind of sad about the state of my story is that I get about 2 reviews every chapter... and about 250 reads.) No, I'm writing so people can (hopefully) enjoy my work! And that's where you come in! Even if you review something small, like **

• **Love it**

•**awesome**

•**hate it**

•**wow**

•**terrible**

•**OK**

**Then I will know if people actually like this fanfic. Anything! Just please don't write swear words *ahem* allthingspjo *ahem* :) and please don't be too mean. If you want to say that it was terrible, try to add something that could make this writing better! I'm definitely not going to stop this story if nobody reviews, but the chapters won't go up very fast because, surprisingly, I have a life. If I know that people ACTUALLY want to read this story then I just might update faster *hint,hint* and that would be ****excellent**** (;channeling Dr. Steve tho;)...**

**Review replies for all chapters:**

**Summertime15: Thanks for your tip! It really helped me with my writing!**

**Guest1: You were the first reviewer, Thank you! Your review really got me excited!**

**Guest2: Your review made me feel warm and fuzzy! Thank you!**

**Sjmango: Thank you for reviewing! Your review was so... unusual?! But I loved it just the same!**

**Guest3: Hi! Thank you for your review, I will keep updating!**

**Allthingspjo: I just don't know anymore... *sighs exasperatedly* (Jk Love u :))**

**Sunniva Steiner: Thank you so much! Nobody ever called me an amazing writer! Id cry if I usually cried when I was extremely happy :)**

**miaadventure: Hi Mia! Spoiler Alert: I will probably write a sequel for when they become ****teenagers. Maybe!**

**Guest 4: Im pleased that you like my story! Thank you!**

**Guest 5: Why thank you!**

**Kelsey: Hi again! I just need to clear something up. I was not disgusted by your review. In fact, I totaly agree that there is something weird about underage minors dating! Thanks for reviewing!**

**ellispuscas: I'm happy that you liked this story! Just one question. What was the little three at the end of the review for!? 3**

**Thank you all for reviewing! Now here's chapter 7 of Playground Kidnapping!**

Pros and Cons of trying to sleep in a super cool spy car after learning that your parents are spies and that the woman who tortured you for three months is part of a secret terrorist organization that is trying to track you down:

Pro-Two words; .

Con- Sadly, said spy car doesn't have very comfortable beds (nor does it have a shower, and Let's face it. After being brutally tortured for three months and only being allowed to wash up 7 times in those three months, a growing girl needs her shower time)

Pro- You are free of pain and torture...

Con-... for now

Pro- You recently re united with your fathers best friend who you **( A/N: She calls him Uncle Joe because he was so close with her father) **haven't seen in years

Pro-Con- You also met an annoying, smirking, spying assassin who may or may not have saved your life today. Did I mention that he was 8?

Con- This boy's mother is, in fact the leader of a secret terrorist organization which is trying to hunt you down... and kill you

Pro- There are tons of über cool gadgets hanging on the wall in front of you

Con- You realize that you have no idea how to use any of them

Pro- The soft musical whirring of the car engine lulls you to sleep

Con- Once you do fall asleep, you are bound to be woken up, 5 minutes later, by a frantic spy Uncle and pulled to the front of the super cool spy car with a certain Blackthorne boy in tow. Eventually.

"Uncle Joe, what's wrong?" I whispered worridly.

"Our system had a breach. I need to get you two out of here before they get here." Zach's eyes widened. I replied,

"Why aren't you coming with us?"

"The Circle needs a decoy to track. Hopefully, they will be fooled and follow us instead of you. The most important thing is that you two stay safe." He tossed me a backpack and a manilla folder. Same to Zach. "In the folder, you will find numbers of our assets, hidden safe houses, and other useful information. The back pack has the nessecary items for your mission, remember. Run. Hide. Evade. Blend. Spy. And most importantly, Survive. Good luck."

And with that, he shoved us out of the speeding car and into a weedy alleyway, and all I could think of was the fact that my life would be a whole lot more easy if I had actually listened to my Mom when she said not to talk to strangers. But of course, then I wouldn't have met the boy that would change my life for the better (or worse). Not that I knew that then...

**A/N: Sorry that this is a short chapter! I needed to get something up fast before I went to bed... I already have the next chapter written down. I just need to revise it (because the first draft is always terribble) and type it up. Hope you liked this chappy!**

**Love,**

**~°Bella°~**

_Your fellow Gallagher Girl_


End file.
